


All the time in the world

by shippingisprobsmyjob007



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Confession, Fluff, M/M, a dad to their rescue, pure fluff, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingisprobsmyjob007/pseuds/shippingisprobsmyjob007
Summary: "I have loved you since we met"





	All the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Please consider this a sort of prequel to my story "He was his" (but not really? A slight detail in this story will remind you of that one) but this is just how the established Changlix in that one came to be. <3 this one goes to my soulmate!

If there is anything Felix was absolutely sure about is that he is in love with Changbin. It happened instantly. In a split second, he knew he had found the only person he wanted to be around no matter the circumstances. It wasn’t what he expected to find in Korea, or at least not a priority. Most of his life he spent dreaming of being an artist. He concentrated his time on that. Being as good as he could so he could follow his dream. So, for that split second, he felt horror at the way his heart reacted to Changbin. Nobody told him it was possible to follow multiple dreams at once, that  he didn’t necessarily have to give up on one for another but, at the time, it had been so surprising he immediately panicked. It didn’t help he could only properly communicate this with just one person and this person, Chan of all people, was just absolutely keen in making it happen no matter what. Especially after they were consolidated as 9, Chan wouldn’t forget how much in love his friend was. He just couldn’t convince him to say anything.

It was a year after debuting and Felix was  _ still  _ so much in love with Changbin and Changbin was  _ still  _ oblivious to the fact. Of course, everyone had noticed by then and just waited patiently for Felix to do something,  _ anything.  _ But he wouldn’t.

“You are so confident on stage,” Chan commented one day, “yet you are such a baby for this.”

“I am not a baby,” Felix complained, while both stared to the other members who were currently running around a park. They didn’t know what the game was but they didn’t care either. Chan was too concentrated on noticing the way Felix’s eyes sparkled any time Changbin came to view. It was adorable, really. He just wished Felix would do anything about it.

“What is it? Why him?” Chan asked, hoping that, in the answer, he’d find a clue to help his friend figure it out already.

“He accepted who I am effortlessly,” Felix began still making sure he wouldn’t lose Changbin from his sight. “In no time, he just welcomed me as if he had known me forever. And I know, I know he wasn’t the only one, but it was what happened after. How there is just so much chemistry, and he really thinks I am the funniest person in the world! He never gets tired of me, or at least doesn’t show if he does. Always makes time for me, to help me, to listen, to play, to just be around each other. We felt comfortable since day one, and I realized… I never felt anything like that for anyone else before. He is so talented and…” Chan couldn’t help but notice how Felix’s cheeks just blushed to the point it was almost as dark as his freckles. “Handsome. He is so handsome.”

“You are so in love, mate,” Chan commented. He noticed Changbin making signs at Felix, gesturing for him to go over. “You should go over. And Felix? Maybe if you paid more attention you’d realize this isn’t one sided. But what would I know, right?”

Felix stared at him confused for a few seconds before shrugging and walking over to Changbin. He noticed Woojin walking over Chan after calling out to everyone that it was time to go home. The last rays of sunlight crept through the trees and guided him to Changbin who just smiled at him and questioned him as to why he wasn’t playing with them. But Felix barely caught any of the words that were leaving Changbin’s mouth. There was a sudden breeze, the air became much cooler than he expected it to be and, before he knew, Changbin was hugging him from behind, trying to cover him as much as he could with his coat.

“You should’ve brought something warmer,” Changbin said as they basically waddled away. It felt natural, and everyone just tried to hide their smiles at Felix’s face, who was a blushing mess, biting his lower lip as much as possible to prevent him from losing his cool.

The walk to the dorm wasn’t too long, which Felix certainly was grateful for as he was finally let free of Changbin’s embrace. He thanked him and though he wished they could’ve stayed like that for a little longer, he needed to take deep breaths to control how much, in that moment, he wanted to kiss Changbin.

“I’m making dinner!” Chan announced, as everyone began to scatter around the dorm.

“I’ll help,” said Woojin.

“Can I help, too?” Felix asked, needing a few moments with Chan. He was sure he saw it all. And he needed for him to explain what he meant when he said it wasn’t one sided.

“Sure,” Chan smiled, a smile Felix found strangely mischievous. He felt he should’ve retracted his offer to help right then and there but it was too late, he found himself following the eldest to the kitchen and beginning to cut some carrots and spinach.

“What did you mean when you said it isn’t one sided?” Felix asked. Chan looked at him and smiled.

“In Korean, Felix. Don’t worry. Woojin knows. In reality, everybody knows, except Changbin, somehow?” Chan replied, his accent morphing enough that anyone who didn’t know him would swear he had been raised in Korea his whole life.

“He is rather oblivious, that poor kid,” Woojin said as he began to boil some water and read the instructions in a pack of rice. “It’s almost impossible how oblivious he is.”

“Felix doesn’t believe me when I say it’s not one sided. Care to comment?” Chan asked.

“Absolutely! So, of course we all love and care for each other deeply, this isn’t news? However, with you two… the dynamic changes. You are, in general, just always flustered and a blushing mess whenever Changbin even  _ breathes.  _ His way of showing is more subtle…” Woojin sighed. “Have you noticed that each time you fall asleep on the couch you somehow wake up at your room? We have been convincing you that you just wake up at some point and get there yourself but, the reality is, Changbin is the one who carries you over. I caught him once and he made me swear I wouldn't say. When I asked him why didn’t he just cover you at the couch or something he just replied that he wouldn’t want you to wake in pain the next morning. Or whenever you are done with your food, how he always leaves some of his to give to you. Or how he always makes sure you got your parts and your dancing perfected before he even works on his… he spend countless hours practicing his stuff, Felix. You might think he is just that good, and you are not wrong. But, in general, after he is sure you are good, he then works on his own stuff until he is satisfied. Whenever you complain your clothes are missing and they appear soon after? Yes, he has taken care of your laundry. And always makes sure there is always enough of that snack you really like, and…”

“I think he gets the point,” Chan interrupted. Woojin turned around to see Felix holding the knife he used to cut the vegetables on one hand and holding a carrot on the other. He was looking at Woojin with a small smile and, both Chan and Woojin could’ve sworn, his eyes were tearing up a little bit.

“He likes me?” Felix asked, more to himself yet loud enough Chan and Woojin just smiled and clapped.

“Yes!” Chan replied. “Anyway, finish cutting those, the water is ready for the stew.” Felix nodded and continued, trying to be extra careful because, at that moment, his mind was far from the vegetables in front of him.

 

After dinner, Felix couldn’t sleep. He kept turning and tossing in his bed, unable to contain his smile. He grabbed his phone and began to text Chan.

 

_ “I like him so much” _

Chan’s answer took longer than usual, and he could hear rushing steps outside his door. Jeongin was, probably, finding a way to get Seungmin and Hyunjin to spend the night with him again. It felt as if he couldn’t live or, rather, sleep without them around.

_ “Changbin?”  _ was Chan’s response.

_ “Of course Changbin, who else?” _

_ “No need to be sassy with me mate.” _

_ “Sorry” _

_ “It’s okay” _

_ “Did you see how cute he looked when I dared him to stuff his mouth as much as possible?” _

_ “I wouldn’t know, you are the one who finds him completely irresistible” _

Felix chuckled. It wasn’t a complete lie.

_ “He is so precious” _

_ “Again, only you could ever say that” _

_ “I think I love him” _

_ “You think?” _

_ “I’m sure” _

_ “You know, I haven’t practiced writing Korean with you in a while” _

Though strange, Felix just shrugged and switched his keyboard. He began to type once again,

_ “I love Changbin” _

“Your Korean has gotten so good!” Felix heard Chan screaming from his room. He smiled and shrugged. The three dots on the screen disappeared.

_ “I love you too” _

Felix jumped and sat on his bed. Why was Chan acting like this?

“Oh… oh no,” Felix mumbled. He didn’t dare to see the contact but he had to, he had to confirm that all that time, he had been texting… Changbin. He quickly switched over to his conversation with Chan where he found a message sent seconds ago, a selfie with Changbin.

_ “I will kill you” _ Felix texted Chan, after making sure he was actually texting him.

_ “Try me bitch” _ was all Chan replied. Felix groaned, and decided he could probably live off the few snacks around his room. He didn't need to go out and face anyone ever again. And he, definitely, would kill Chan for this. Or at least fight him. Punch him slightly in the shoulder. He went back to his conversation with Changbin, his eyes not believing what he was reading. Once he managed to do so, though, he decided to be the bigger person. There was no turning back.

He slowly opened his bedroom door, and could see the faint glare of the tv at the end of the hallway. He walked over, and found Minho watching a movie while Jisung was asleep on his lap. He noticed Felix and smiled, gesturing over to the balcony. He then continued watching the movie, acting as if he wasn’t softly stroking Jisung’s hair with one hand and softly caressing his back with the other.

At the balcony, Felix found Changbin. He was staring at the night sky, with the full moon above giving him enough light to find a seat and stare at Changbin.

“Hi,” Changbin whispered.

“Hi,” Felix whispered back.

“Isn’t the moon pretty tonight?”

“Yeah,” Felix was starting to feel the weight of the past few hours dawning on him. He could barely speak, and he could barely shake off the feeling that, after all that time, Chan was right: it wasn’t one sided.

“I have loved you since we met,” Changbin suddenly said, sending shivers down Felix’s spine and making his heart beat too quick. “How could I not?” Changbin turned to look at Felix and smiled. “If I could spend the rest of my life learning weird dances with you and references that only Chan laughs at, I’d love that.”

“Isn’t the rest of our lives kind of… a long time?”

“I hope it is,” Changbin replied. He grabbed Felix’s right hand and held it tightly. “With you, I hope it is.” Felix smiled, he had to look away then. He was hyper aware how his eyes were burning with tears, and he was fighting them back as much as he could.

“They aren’t weird,” Felix responded. Changbin stared at him confused. “The dances, they aren’t weird.”

“Sure, they aren’t,” Changbin laughed. He stood up and knelt in front of Felix who was still trying to find anywhere to look at. But he gave up and so did his tears, Changbin noticed, as he could taste some of them while he softly kissed him. He was in no rush, he’d get tearless kisses later on. After all, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my story! If you enjoy this story and want to keep up to date with all of my story ideas and new chapters for multi chapter stories, follow me on my twitter @sipmj_007 !!


End file.
